Under the walnut tree
by Koi Tamaki
Summary: TamaXHikaruXKyouya: Tamaki recibe una llamada de amor, cartas y una presunta admiradora, kyouya sabe quien es y tamaki se entera de todo. Pesimo Summary XD 2º fic XD leanlo! onegai!


Under the walnut tree

Koi Tamaki

XD sigo en estos fics locos, quiero agradecer a Larg haruhi y Kohana honey por sus ideas (¬¬ bueno, la verdad es que me amordazaron, golpearon y escribieron la "mini" lista de parejas) Sin mas… u.uU

Debo aclarar q "Ouran Koukou Host Club" no me pertenece y si lo fuera, pues no habría salido nunca a la luz ya q de seguro aun estaría escribiendo la historia XD

//El Host está abierto//

Como todos sabemos bien, el instituto ouran no solo es juego, lujos y ricos bastardos por todos lados, si no que, también hay tareas y exámenes por hacer…

Tamaki Souh ya comprendía aquello, sentado delante de su mejor amigo, escribía o intentaba escribir un difícil ensayo sobre "el crecimiento social y cultural de los últimos siglos" nada difícil, según el, quien solo tenia escrito su nombre y ya habían pasado 25 minutos.

El silencio de la sala fue interrumpido por un leve sonido, y era así, el celular del joven sonaba, tamaki sorprendido lo contesto sin q nadie lo notara, claro menos Kyouya, quien ya había terminado ase unos 15 minutos atrás.

-..te..te quiero..-cortaron, tamaki quedo helado con tal declaración y lo q fue mas, que el numero era desconocido para el.

Nuevamente libres tamaki y kyouya caminaron hasta el host, al entrar ya todos estaban allí.

-buenos días!!!- saludo muy contento el francés.

-buenos días – se escucho al unísono por los demás miembros.

-jaja!! este es un día memorable!!-grito souh- a que no adivinan lo que me paso hoy –muy feliz.

-eh.. Después de 17 años descubriste q no tenias cerebro?-rieron los gemelos.

-malditos doppelgangers! ¬¬!!, no, no es eso es algo mucho mejor.-muy contento, hikaru había parado de reír y mirando con nerviosismo se quedo callado.

-te pasa algo Hikaru??- pregunto su hermano extrañado ya q siempre era el quien terminaba de reír primero q su hermano mayor.

-no, nada..-sonrió, kaoru preocupado lo miraba de reojos.

-y… tama-chan q es eso tan feliz q te paso??-pregunto haninozuka.

-verán…eh recibido un llamado!!!-orgulloso.

-un llamado??...-risas por todas partes.

-si q eres estupido tono, por un llamado??-dijo hikaru.

-ne, no sabíamos q estabas tan necesitado, de seguro hikaru, nunca a recibido uno q no sea de parte de nosotros.-rieron los gemelos.

-basta!!! Esto me irrita, verán..-aclaro su voz- no fue un simple llamado, es mas..-acercándose a los gemelos.- fue un llamado de declaración de amor..-todos no entendían.

-de amor??..-pregunto kaoru asombrado, hikaru solo trago palabras con nerviosismo, kyouya por una parte había notado algo extraño en el al momento de entrar en esa sala.

-y, pues no me preguntaran q fue??- feliz.

-bueno..sempai, q le dijeron…-miro fujioka.

-me dijeron…"te-qui-e-ro" – murmuró feliz.

-eso fue tu declaración de amor??? Un simple te quiero?? Hasta yo podría hacer eso-comento kaoru.

- y pudiste identificar el numero del teléfono q te llamo??-pregunto kyouya.

-pues…-pensó- no, ya q no lo conocía..Aun no comprendo, si mi número es un secreto, como es posible q alguien mas lo sepa…-se pregunto el rubio.

-bueno, como sea, de seguro te llama otra vez..-dijo hikaru estirándose despreocupadamente.

-aja, tienes razón –sonrió, al verlo sonreír tan contento el mayor de los hitachiin se incomodo un poco.

-como era la voz de la chica??-pregunto kyouya con su libreta en mano, con la pregunta hikaru tocio fuertemente, kyouya mirándolo de reojos anoto nuevamente.

-pues….pues..Veras…ne!! No me acuerdo muy bien jijij-apenado.

-si q eres un estupido, pregunto el tono de voz, si era suave o…-paro kyouya al ver con atención como el rubio serrando sus ojos recordaba.

-era, era tímida, pero.. No estoy seguro si era chica..-se dijo.

-q no era chica??-pregunto el moreno acomodando sus lentes.

-aja, es que..-sonrió- no me fije en eso, de lo único q escuche fueron esas palabras..-con lo dicho kyouya tanto hikaru sorprendidos tragaron saliva.

-bueno, bueno q no se hable mas, debemos abrir –dijo feliz saltando por allí para preparar sus próximos cosplays.

Los demás entraron en acción, menos el mayor de los gemelos y el de lentes, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos y pensando lo mismo…"es un idiota sin remedio u.uU''

Los días pasaron y fue más el acoso de esta chica misteriosa, quien dejaba cada 3 días una carta de amor en el escritorio de souh, kyouya anotaba todo silenciosamente, soportando como el rubio corría y fantaseaba muy feliz.

La tarde era perfecta en la tercera sala de música, ya todos se habían ido, menos hikaru, quien se encontraba sentado mirando la ventana, esperaba a kaoru quien estaba en un examen muy importante.

La puerta se escucho cerrar…

-se te olvido algo, no es así Tono?- voltio sonriendo y vio a kyouya.

-aun no te vas? –pregunto el de lentes.

-no, aun no…-serio miro nuevamente a la ventana, kyouya camino unos pasos frente a aquella mesa en el q le encantaba sacar cálculos.

-parece q no te alegro q fuera yo, esperabas a Tamaki no?..-dicho esto hikaru sorprendido guardo silencio.

-es así o no es así?..-pregunto acomodando sus lentes.

- jajá q sucede? Primera ves q conversamos y me preguntas eso?? –sonriendo.

-se q eres tu..-con lo dicho el gemelo se quedo helado.

-q soy yo?? De q hablas??- nervioso.

-sabes de q hablo, las cartas y ese llamado..-serio.

-no hagas acusaciones de lo q no sabes!!- le replico el gemelo, kyouya se quedo callado.

-acaso te importa mucho? Acaso tienes algo con el idiota de tono?- pregunto exaltado.

- te importaría si tuviera algo con el?-le comento tranquilamente, hikaru apretó los dientes.

- el baka de tamaki es mi amigo, y a mis amigos y en especial a el lo cuido de personas como tu.-le explico acomodando sus lentes.

-como yo? A que te refieres? –sonrió nervioso y molesto- sabes… te importa mucho para ser un simple amigo no?- con esto, kyouya enfadado lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta.

-no hablas cosas q no sabes…-le dijo kyouya, ambos pararon al escuchar un ruido familiar acercarse, un ruido q ambos se incomodaban al escucharlo, separándose rápidamente lo esperaron llegar…

-ohayo!! –feliz- pero, q haces todavía aquí hikaru??-pregunto tamaki.

-pues..Espero a kaoru- le comento sonriendo, kyouya tan solo lo miro de reojos y acomodo sus lentes.

-yo me retiro..-dijo el moreno.

-pero, pero kyouya!! Se supone q me enseñarías matemáticas??- replico el rubio nervioso ya q si no aprendía pronto reprobaría (XD) kyouya lo miro.

-tono no baka! –dijo feliz tomándolo del cuello y acercando sus labios a la mejilla de souh.- si quieres yo te enseño…-murmuro, actitud q enfado mas a kyouya quien se largo sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Con el fuera, hikaru tomo conocimiento de q estaba muy cerca de tamaki, rápidamente lo soltó.

-lo siento..-dijo nervioso.

-no te preocupes, se q estas practicando mas rutinas, pero para la próxima le comentas a kaoru q cuando no este el, yo lo reemplazare XD-feliz, Hikaru lo miro impresionado y pensando…// es un idiota…// -sonrió el gemelo mayor.

Por otra parte el moreno enfadado caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, q sin querer choco con alguien q no noto por ser mucho mas baja q el.

-auch!!- se escucho chillar a la persona q había chocado con el.

-lo siento, mis mas sinceras disculpas..-comento kyouya.

-ne, kyouya-sempai, no lo lamente, fui yo quien no lo vio –sonrió haruhi- ahora q lo tengo en frente, quería explicarle lo q aremos para la siguiente actividad..-y fue así como ambos se quedaron hablando de los siguientes preparativos.

El Host abierto la mañana siguiente, más temprano aun se preparaba para la siguiente actividad.

Haruhi le comentaba al mayor de los gemelos lo q no y lo q podían hacer, hikaru también aportaba feliz, q sin darse cuenta noto q tamaki y kyouya se encontraban muy silenciosos, al voltear a donde ellos se encontraban noto algo q lo molesto más de lo normal

Allí estaban, tamaki sentado intentaba escribir las ideas, mientras q kyouya parado atrás de el, con su mano derecha sobra la de el le explicaba como podía realizar las cuentas y con el brazo izquierdo rodeaba el cuello de souh.

-hikaru, hikaru?? Estas bien..-pregunto al chica al darse cuenta q ase unos minutos hablaba sola.

El joven no dejaba de mirar cada movimiento q kyouya hacia con tamaki.

-hikaru!..- haruhi topeto al chico, este recobrando el conocimiento…

-eh, lo siento haruhi, es q estaba pensando una tarea q debo hacer –sonrió nervioso, kyouya al darse cuenta de q tenían un espectador…

-tamaki, ven necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente- y tomándolo de los hombros caminaron.

-q pasa kyouya, porq tanta prisa- sonrió souh, hikaru al escuchar esto voltio de inmediato, viendo como los dos salían de la sala.

Una vez afuera de la sala.

-ne, q era lo tan urgente??- pregunto tamaki sorprendido.

-pues.. Nada –y sonriendo kyouya volvió a al sala, al verlo sonreír le vino un escalofrió al francés quién entrañado intentaba recordar si ese día era su cumpleaños…" bah! q raro XD" –sonrió el francés y entro nuevamente.

Esa misma tarde en el host, kyouya se encontraba sacando las tan típicas cuantas del día.

-así q este es tu juego no?- se escucho al mayor de los gemelos entrar azotando la puerta.

-el host esta cerrado…-dijo el de lentes sin quitar la vista de su calculadora y sus cuentas.

-eres un maldito kyouya!!- dijo hikaru, el joven de lentes lo miro.

-así q era verdad..-murmuro Ootori, quien se paro y se coloco al frente del menor.

-es verdad, tu fuiste de la llamada esa y de las cartas no??-hikaru tan solo lo miro imponente y nervioso.

-aja, fui yo!! Q acaso eso te molesta??-dijo hikaru burlescamente.

-no digas estupideces, explica q es lo q pensabas al hacer eso, querías burlarte de el? –Ootori se mostraba más molesto de lo normal.

-no, no es esa mi intención.. Veras…-sonrió convencido.

-Tamaki.. Tamaki te gusta no es así?- le pregunto con fuerza y sin titubear.

-acaso a ti no?..-dijo hikaru sonriendo, el menor de los 3 hermanos se encontraba acorralado, era cierto, a el le fascinaba tamaki, para el tamaki fue su primer amigo y el primer amor q tuvo en su corta vida.

-aja, reconozco aquello, reconozco q me fascina el idiota ese, y es por eso q no soporto q estés al lado de el.

-quieras o no, estaré allí siempre, hasta q el se de cuenta…-dijo hikaru.

-hasta q se de cuenta? Tienes razón el muy baka no se ha dado cuanta de todo…

-aun así, quieres interferir? –pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

- interferir? Mira, aunq no lo creas tengo mas posibilidad con el, ya q soy su mejor amigo, y tu q eres de el?? Ah?? Solo un sirviente más- le contesto.

-cállate!!!! – hikaru enfadado empujo al mayor, con esto.. Una persona apareció en la puerta, con un libro de matemáticas en su mano, quien lo dejo caer al instante, kyouya y hikaru se helaron al ver a tamaki en la puerta, quien con asombro los miraba sin entender nada de lo q había estado escuchando ase unos 5 minutos.

-díganme!! Díganme q lo q acabo de escuchar!!!?-exaltado souh se acerco a los chicos.

-mierda!!- murmuro ootori.

-Tono?- hikaru lo miro con ojos de plato, era imposible q esto estuviera pasando.

-repítelo!!!! Maldito kyouya!! Repítelo!!!-tamaki lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-…..-Ootori no dijo nada, soltándolo, tamaki tomo bruscamente a hikaru de los hombros.

-hikaru!! Repítelo, repite lo q dijiste ase un rato!!-exaltado tamaki lo zamarreaba.

-Tono…yo…-titubeo al verlo directamente a los ojos.

-hikaru..-dijo tamaki desesperado, apretando aun mas los hombros del menor.

-es cierto! Todo lo q escuchaste, baka!! Tu me gustas!! Tu me gustas!!-grito hikaru desesperado, tamaki lo soltó, tomando su cabeza camino por todos lados.

-desde cuando??, -pregunto tamaki muy nervioso.

-tamaki, tranquilízate..-dijo Ootori.

-kyouya, se supone q somos amigos porq no me dijiste cuando comenzaste a sentir esas cosas?!!- ootori guardo silencio.

-Tono!!..-hikaru lo abraso por detrás- lo siento, tenia miedo a decirte- tamaki se quedo parado, kyouya solo evadió la mirada.

-Hikaru...tu, tu fuiste quien me escribió esas cartas?-el gemelo se quedo tieso.

-kyouya tu lo sabias?...-pregunto el rubio.

-en q mierda pensaron cuando no me lo dijeron, acaso no cuanta nuestra amistad!!?-dijo tamaki.

-Tono….-asombrado, el chico se separo de tamaki, quien desperado esperaba respuestas.

-yo..-dijo Ootori- no pensaba decírtelo nunca…-tamaki sorprendido abrió los ojos.

-ya veo… lo comprendo, yo no puedo manejar lo q sienten, maldito el día en q comenzaron a sentir esas cosas!! Esto no puede ser!! Lo lamento tanto pero por estas cosas ya no será igual nada!!-cometo souh.

-tamaki!!- dijo hikaru asombrado.

-no quiero, no quiero q esto se sepa, jamás!! El host quedaría mal si se llegara a saber q esto no es un simple juego…-comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-lo siento, pero deberán olvidar ese estupido sentimiento, porq yo no puedo corresponder nada…-dijo antes de salir por esa gran puerta.

Kyouya tanto hikaru miraban al suelo, era por eso q nadie podía saber… porq de ser así, nunca, nunca nada seria igual entre ellos.


End file.
